Tondc
Tondc 'or Tondisi (Trigedasleng) is a location on Earth featured in the second season. Much like before their nuclear war, Tondc is a political key location for The Woods Clan. History and Background Before the nuclear war, Tondc was Washington, D.C., the capital of the United States. Almost 100 years later, it is inhabited by Grounders. It appears to have maintained its political importances, since it was the place where Lexa had brought all twelve Grounder Clans together to form an alliance with the Sky People in "Rubicon". It was destroyed by a missile sent directly from Mount Weather in that same episode. 'Lincoln Memorial Nearby Tondc is a derelict, nineteen-foot-tall statue of Abraham Lincoln. According to Lincoln in "The 48", the location is a place where members of The Woods Clan go to settle disputes. Lincoln leaves Octavia behind at the statue in order to return to Tondc for a cure for her poisoned wound. In "Inclement Weather", after Lincoln is captured by his own clan and subjected to Death by a Thousand Cuts, Octavia kidnaps his clan's only healer, Nyko, and tells Indra to meet her at the statue to exchange Lincoln for Nyko. Reapers attack and both Lincoln and Nyko are captured. Later, in "Human Trials", Octavia leads Bellamy and Clarke Griffin to Tondc. When they pass by the Lincoln statue, Octavia cries as she tells Bellamy how she was not able to save Lincoln from the Reapers. Throughout the Series 'Season 2' In "The 48", Lincoln leaves Octavia Blake near a statue of Abraham Lincoln by his village that is used to settle disputes. He returns to his village to retrieve the antidote for the poison in Octavia's wound. In "Inclement Weather", Octavia takes Nyko hostage and barters their healer in exchange for Lincoln with the Chief of Tondc, Indra. Indra agrees and later goes to meet her near the statue to make the exchange. In "Human Trials", Finn Collins and John Murphy follow Delano's map to Tondc to try to find the Delinquents. Finn lights their food stores on fire and they gather all the residents into a small pen to get answers from them. Finn searches the camp while Murphy guards the Grounders. Finn comes across several jackets worn by the Delinquents and holds a Grounder in the dirt with his gun to her head while he demands they tell him where the Delinquents are. Murphy tells him the Grounders probably don't have their friends and Delano is lying, which makes Nyko chime in that Delano was banished and this is his revenge. As Murphy tries to get Finn to leave, a Grounder tries to escape and Finn guns him down. The Grounders start to panic and Artigas leaps over the barricade, getting shot down in the process. Nyko tries to calm everyone down, but they are terrified and Finn keeps shooting, killing 17 more Grounders before Clarke arrives and he finally stops. In "Remember Me", Finn's dead body is burned in Tondc with his 18 victims as a death ritual for the Grounders. After he is burned, the Sky People and Grounders make peace with each other. A Grounder named Gustus, however, tries to poison himself as a way to put a stop to the alliance in order to protect Lexa, the Grounder Commander. When it is revealed Gustus was the one who poisoned himself, Lexa kills him for treason. In "Rubicon", Lexa has brought together the twelve Grounder Clans in order to make peace with their people. Clarke, however, has info that a missile from Mount Weather is scheduled to destroy all of Tondc. Lexa says they must leave in secret and not warn the others to make sure Bellamy's cover in Mount Weather is not exposed. After many arguments, Clarke agrees to leave with Lexa and Tondc is bombed, killing over 250 Grounders and Sky People. In "Resurrection", the Grounders are seen recovering from the massive explosion sent from Mount Weather. Even after the bombing, there is a sniper who gave the signal to the Mountain Men to shoot the missile. The Sky People from Camp Jaha also arrive to aid the Grounders in the destruction of Tondc. The sniper picks off Grounders one by one, but is ultimately thwarted by Clarke, Lexa and Lincoln. Later, Lexa gives a speech to all of her fellow Grounders that everyone will be avenged, and the Grounders will prevail. Residents *Chief Indra *Lincoln (exiled) *Nyko *Penn *Fio *Sindri *Tomac *Artigas *Delano (exiled) Notes and Trivia *Tondc is Lincoln's village and is the first Grounder village seen in the show. *Tondc is built on the ruins of Washington, D.C. The name is evidently based on a broken sign and the Grounder's simply assumed that was the full name of the place or just shortened the full name. **In Trigedasleng, the spelling is Tondisi. *Finn's massacre killed 18 villagers including Artigas. **According to Finn and Murphy's counts, there were 26-28 villagers in Tondc at the time. *The Mount Weather missile killed 250 Grounders and Sky People gathered there for an alliance meeting between the Coalition of the 12 Clans and the Sky People. Category:The 100 Category:Earth Category:Grounders Category:Locations